Cosas de familia
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Lily Luna Potter comienza su año escolar rodeada de amigos y familia, lo que no sabe aún es que tendrá algo con su prima Victoire Weasley.
1. Primer día

**_Siento que estoy haciendo algo muuuuy equivocado pero se siente bien, voy a hacer un long fic de Victoire/Lily Luna, así que espero que les guste en caso contrario pueden irse ya mismo, habrá dejos de Teddy/Victoire pero no será por mucho._**

**_ah y aclaro que en este fic ambas tendrán la misma edad, Victoire no será la mayor._**

**_Disclaimer: J K Rowling_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, incesto y Lemon en un futuro, quedas advertido amigo_**

**_Raiting: M_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cosas de familia<em>**

**El trabajo en equipo es esencial. Le permitirá echarle la culpa al otro**

Lily Luna Potter terminó de alistarse primero que sus hermanos, era rápida para guardar sus cosas y aún más las ropas y eso, metió su varita en el costado de su falda, siempre lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron a la estación puso todo en el carro y corrió contra la pared.

Cuando estuvo por subir se chocó con alguien, cayeron de trasero fue muy doloroso, pero cuando vio quien era de repente se largó a abrazarle. Era su prima Victoire no la había visto desde que salió de clases el año pasado, estaban en el penúltimo año luego aun no sabía qué estudiaría pero algo que ver con artes oscuras o Quidditch, sabía que Victoire era totalmente opuesta a ella, tenía más alma de naturista que deportista. Así subieron todos en el mismo vagón, James, Dominique, Luis y Albus tomaron lugar a su lado.

Este año iba a ser interesante.

Mientras esperaban a llegar jugaron a un juego en equipo y James solía echarle la culpa a Albus cada vez que perdían, este solo se dejaba hacer, que haga lo que quiera.


	2. Entrando al equipo de Quidditch

**El error de un hombre es la información de otro**

Cuando el juego terminó los chicos se fueron al vagón de Teddy para que las chicas se cambien, cuando terminaron llevaban el uniforme del colegio, se veían hermosas. Los chicos también llegaron cambiados. El tren se detuvo en la estación con rapidez, bajaron sus cosas y fueron adentro.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón comenzó la típica selección de casas, los nuevos estudiantes temblaban hasta que los elegían todos aplaudían si les tocaba para su casa, fue una suerte que ese año parecía haber un setenta por ciento menos de Slytherin que de Gryffindors, le seguía Ravenclaw y por último Hufflepuff.

Ella al igual que sus hermanos y primos estaban en Gryffindor la casa de los valientes, de los bien aventurados. Cuando concluyo se fueron cada uno a las habitaciones de sus casas.

Victoire se tiró al sillón, Lily le siguió se tiró a su lado y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, la rubia leía, un libro sobre veelas, ella era menos de un quince porciento de veela, pero aun asñi su madre insistió que aprendiera, porque sus efectos parecían los de una veela completa con los chicos, era más fuerte su veela que la de sus hermanos que a pesar de ser hombres también lo tenían en su sangre, cosa que les encantaba porque tenían a las chicas comiendo de sus manos.

Así fue como paso el primer día, hablando con todos, jugando, comiendo y luego se baño para irse a dormir, así de sencillos eran los días de Victoire y Lily Luna, a excepción de clases claro que solo le tenía que agregar horas de estudio y clases y ya.

Lily había hecho la prueba como buscadora de Gryffindor como su padre, y jugadora número uno como su madre que ahora trabajaba de jugadora profesional de Quidditch, ella quería serlo algún día era su sueño y su madre siempre le apoyo enseñándole desde que tuvo el gusto de jugar desde los cuatro años más o menos, desde entonces fue imparable siempre capitana del equipo siempre jugadora estrella, era la mejor de su equipo y de los otros por ella no perdieron un partido ni una copa, estaba orgullosa de sus resultados, así que este año entraría de nuevo.

En cambio Victoire se inclinaba más a los estudios, se hizo prefecta y le pidió a Mcgonagall clases extra de avanzados de su asignatura, gustosamente se los dio, Fleur no podía estar más orgullosa, al ser también gran parte licántropo ella era feroz y decidida.

Gracias al error de Scorpius Malfoy ese día el primero ganaron un partido, todos vitorearon a Lily, esa noche hubo fiesta en la casa de Gryfindor.


	3. Caída y regaño

**Si le dan dos órdenes contradictorias, obedezca las dos**

Lily Luna y su prima Victoire se llevaban muy bien, al igual que con Lucy y Rose, normalmente se llevaban bien entre todos, excepto Victoire y James porque pensaba que era un presumido y arrogante, cosa que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, ese chico era bastante molesto cuando quería pero sin dudas era un rompe corazones, como Victoire pero que ella lo hacía sin quererlo porque su parte veela era tan poderosa como la de su abuela, por un error genético y además era mitad licántropo, así que tenía más sangre de criaturas mágicas que de humana.

La segunda noche estuvo movida, llovía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y tendrían que hacer un arca para salvarse, porque lo hacía a cantaros y tronaba todo el cielo, Lily amaba esa vista, cómo el cielo se iluminaba con cada uno, cambiando de colores y jugando con espectros de luz. Se había fugado por un momento logró pasar desapercibida de la vista de los otros prefectos, de Victoire, Scorpius, Lucy y Roxanne. Una vez que estuvo afuera comenzó a reír, no podía creer que siempre saliera con la suya sin importar qué, así que mientras corría bajo la lluvia con las manos extendidas, llegó hasta la cancha de Quidditch, donde tropezó con una roca y cayó derecho contra un charco de lodo. De cara, se tuvo que levantar y el barro chorreó de su cara, escupió una buena parte de él. Se echó el pelo hacía atrás aunque de nada servía ya estaba hecho un asco.

Fue hacía los vestidores, se dio una ducha quitándose el lodo, sin secarse por no tener con qué, lo que hizo fue ponerse el traje de buscadora, era tan cómodo que lo usaría hasta en su boda si pudiera, además aunque era femenina y todo eso, ella prefería mil y un veces tener algo de ropa cómoda aunque sea algo masculina. Cuando terminó de ajustarse los protectores de los brazos y piernas fue directamente hacia afuera, tomó su Saeta de Fuego 200, era el nuevo modelo, pero no le gustaba alardear de ello porque su familia estaba llena de dinero, su padre conservaba la fortuna de sus abuelos y más que le dieron luego de la guerra, y su madre al ser una jugadora profesional ganaba demasiado bien, pero como tenía amigos sin mucho dinero no quería hacer alarde, era la verdad alguien humilde después de todo.

Así que al salir se montó en ella, toda mojada y mojándose aún más con la lluvia. Se impulsó hacía arriba con un pie y salió volando a toda velocidad. A sus primas no les gustaba que estuviera volando a la noche, creían que sería algo peligroso, pero James la apoyaba y él también tenía algunas escapadas, él al igual que ella era un jugador más del equipo, y solo Albus aun no se sentía listo de intentarlo a pesar que tuviera el talento en la sangre.

Victoire le había ordenado divertirse pero de forma segura y James le dijo que hiciese lo que se le diese la gana, quería mucho a su hermano, a ambos, con él mayormente eran compinches en todo.

Haciendo piruetas impresionantes en el cielo ella volaba por todo el lugar, se arriesgó a ir por encima de Hogwarts, pasaba los tejados por centímetros y las ventanas con rapidez para no ser vista. Dio un Gran giro y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara al suelo.

—Maldición— Maldijo apoyando sus brazos en el suelo—Ya casi lo tenía, tengo que practicar ese movimiento—Dijo y haciendo fuerza se levantó a centímetros de la tierra, escupió el lodo otra vez, estaba cansada de ese sabor, había estado todas las vacaciones intentando hacerla pero nunca pudo.

Cuando se levantó hizo su mejor esfuerzo de quitarse el lodo de encima pero no pudo con todo, así que sin más tomó su Saeta que estaba tirada a un lado en los arbustos y se fue directamente al Lago. Dio otra pirueta de las que si le salían bien y con ello se tiró al agua. Cayó en un perfecto clavado dejando caer la escoba en el muelle de madera.

Salió a la superficie luego de un rato, se peinó el cabello tirando agua detrás de ella, se lavó entera quitándose el lodo, cuando terminó salió, tomó la escoba en mano y camino hasta los vestidores, podría volar pero le gustaba mucho más caminar en la noche. Cuando llegó ahí tomó su ropa sucia y se montó en la escoba para ir hacía la torre, ni en broma entraría por la puerta, se metería por la ventana que siempre deja abierta antes de irse.

Mientras volaba sentía un sabor metálico en su boca, como a sangre. Genial se había partido el labio, ahora cómo le mentiría a su prima.

Mientras flotaba en el aire se acercó a la pared, tomó el extremo de la ventana y la abrió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se fue a hurtadillas al baño y se dio una ducha, se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir, claro antes dejando para lavar la ropa con los elfos, que su tía siempre le había pegado la costumbre de pagarles.

Cuando despertó se encontró con Victoire sentada en frente en una silla. La miraba de forma inquisitiva e interrogante.

—Hey, por qué esa cara—Le preguntó mientras se refregaba los ojos despertándose, estirándose.

—A dónde fuiste anoche, y no te hagas la tonta que no te queda, ninguna lo somos, así que dime—Su mirada no dejaba margen para mentir era tan fuerte que Lily hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, yo…fui a tomar un poco de aire y ver la lluvia

—Volando…lo hiciste volando a pesar de saber que odio que hagas eso—Le recriminó mirándola feo.

—Victooooire, tu sabes que me gusta y no puedo detenerme…no seas así—Le dijo haciendo carita de perrito mojado

—No, tú no seas así, sabes—Se levantó y fue hacía ella tomándola de los hombros—No puedo creer que lo sigas haciendo además mírate, tienes toda la cara y cuerpo lleno de golpes…—Tomó un paño húmedo de la mesa de luz que había traído antes de que la pelirroja se levante—Mira tan solo tu labio…— Le pasó con suavidad el paño por su labio lastimado e hinchado

—No es para tanto, venga, no seas paranoica

—Cómo que no, si hubieses estado más tiempo así y no te hubieses quitado el lodo apuesto a que estaría infectado y no quieres un labio infectado, te dolerá y se verá horrible—Lo decía de forma ruda pero contrastaba con la dulzura con la que le limpiaba la sangre y la sangre seca.

Tenía un moretón en la mejilla, otro en la frente, le sangraba la nariz, suerte que no se la rompió, también tenía partido el labio inferior y el hombro izquierdo le dolía horrores.

—Tienes suerte que tu mamá te conoce y me enseño unos hechizos para cuidarte, de otra forma aun tendrías luxado ese hombro, no sé cómo el efecto de la adrenalina duró tanto, porque cuando llegaste tuve que arreglártelo y rápido porque estaba hinchadísimo—La forma que tenía de cuidarla era como la de una hermana mayor, a Lily le agradaba eso, porque por más gruñona o cuantas veces le regañaba siempre era dulce con ella hasta cuando la curaba así que solo pudo sonreírle.

—Gracias, y perdón, no puedo prometer que no volveré a hacerlo porque lo haré y sabes que no soy de romper promesas, así que solo te prometeré que trataré con mis mejores esfuerzos de ser lo más cuidadosa posible—Le prometió haciendo unas señas que solía hacer cuando era chica.

La rubia se resigno, no había manera de convencer ni cambiar a esa chica, Así era Lily Luna Potter y no podía detenerlo, solo se levantó y se llevó la caja de medicinas y las vendas, todo, dejándola sola a ella. Lily solo se puso hielo con u hechizo en el labio se fue a cambiar, cuando lo hizo bajó hasta el Gran Salón para tomar su desayuno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Enfermería y Castigo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Los buenos momentos se terminan enseguida los malos se prolongan hasta la eternidad<strong>

La primera vez que escuchó esa frase fue de su padre, no sabía lo que significaba pero pronto lo comprendería. Lily Luna Potter era la mejor jugadora de Hogwarts y ya se le veía las oportunidades de emprender el camino profesional cuando termine el colegio así que las presiones sobre ella en el equipo y en sus estudios eran muchas. Tantas que cuando se vio frente a una detención por parte de Mcgonagall luego de que ganaran el partido pero se echara a pelear contra Scorpius Malfoy y Parkinson, sabía que sus padres y todas las casas en especial con Gryffindor tenían rivalidad contra esas familias por las cosas que hicieron, su traición y sus malos actos, todos fueron magos oscuros así que no temía decir que les caían terrible. La cosa había sido que mientras volaba hubo un enfrentamiento contra Parkinson quería quitarle la snitch a toda costa aunque eso significara darle una patada para tirarla de la escoba, casi lo hizo pero se dio vuelta y en vez de ella la otra obtuvo un buen golpe de la parte trasera de la escoba en la cabeza. La chica cayó al suelo, pero enseguida su novio Malfoy la tomó del cuello del traje y la hizo descender con él a toda costa.

Cuando lo hizo ella cayó de nariz al suelo, se la rompió, pero tan pronto como él intentó levantar vuelo ella le tomó de la bota, sangrante y adolorida le partió la nariz de un golpe al rubio, ese golpe fue tan épico como el de su tía Hermione al otro Malfoy en su época, así que luego de ese golpe vino una patada y se le subió encima para molerlo a golpes, la profesora llamó a los prefectos para detenerla, Parkinson se adelantó y la agarró por la espalda, ella se agachó y con fuerza la tiró volando hacia adelante. Pero cuando la pateó en el estomago y la otra se quejó llegó Victoire y Louis, juntos la agarraron, Fred tomó a Malfoy y se lo llevó a rastras aunque el chico pateaba, otra chica una Hufflepuff se llevó a Parkinson.

Desde ese día los tres estaban castigados, menos puntos para su casa y un mes sin estar en el equipo, Lily estaba hastiada, y se tenía que quedar esas dos noches en la enfermería ahora entendía esa frase, el ganar el partido duró solo unos segundos el júbilo se acabo mientras que lo malo el castigo duró el siguiente mes.

Nunca les perdonaría a esas serpientes eso, estaba tan enojada que Albus la tenía que agarrar cuando esos dos pasaban cerca, James no se metía porque apoyaba que les dé una paliza, él y Teddy lo hacían.

Mientras almorzaban, que solo la dejaban salir de la enfermería por su insistencia, así que algo renga y llena de vendas bajaba hasta allí. Cuando se sentó lo hizo al lado de Victoire, esta le reviso el labio tomándola de la cara.

—Ay Lily…—Suspiró pasándole un dedo por el labio que estaba más herido que antes y otro por la mejilla morada— ¿Es tan necesario que hagas estas cosa...?—le preguntó rendida y preocupada. No entendía su insistencia en hacerse daño, menos con esa linda cara que tenía, pero bueno no podía negárselo tampoco, era parte de su personalidad Potter y Weasley valentía y estupidez por igual cuota.

Cuando terminaron de comer los prefectos observaron que llegue hasta la enfermería, Lily con mala gana lo hizo, y cuando estuvo allí se tiró en la cama, maldición, tenía que ser ella verdad, tenía que ser por esas asquerosas serpientes siempre era así. Al caer la noche Victoire fue a visitarla, siendo consciente de cuanto odiaba todo lo que tenga que ver con enfermerías u hospitales, así que le llevó unos dulces que consiguió por James que se escapó hacía Hogsmeade, tenía el mapa de los merodeadores al igual que Fred, juntos lo usaban muy seguido a veces se les unía Lily, que era igual de audaz que ellos y Teddy los cuatro eran problemas seguro, eran como la encarnación de los merodeadores pero sin Peter.

Paso una noche terrible, no podía dormir, se aburrió, jugó al ajedrez a las cartas explosivas, a todo pero no logró que nada ayudase. Así que se rindió y decidió hacer de las suyas, siempre escondía en el Lago una escoba, una Nimbus 2001, era vieja y de su tío, pero igual le servía.

Abrió con cuidado la ventana, había por lo menos más de cinco pisos desde ahí, pero poco le importaba, dejó un hechizo para hacer la ilusión de que alguien dormía allí y salió. Trato de bajar lo posible agarrándose de piedras o ventanas, hasta que llegó al tercer piso y de allí se largó de espalda, con la varita hizo un hechizo para reducir el impacto pero aún así se dio un buen golpe en el trasero.

—Auch…—Se levantó frotándoselo y medio coja se fue hasta el Lago. Si no le permitían volar por las buenas, por las malas sería.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Teorías y Realidad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sí los hechos no se ajustan a la teoría, tendrá que deshacerse de ellos<strong>

Cuando Victoire vio a su prima con una gran sonrisa mientras desayunaban supo que había hecho algo malo, porque siempre que iba a la enfermería tenía una cara de odiar al mundo que nada la quitaba así que simplemente se le quedo mirando con sospecha.

Lily lo notó y maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que sonreír no era buena idea. Así que intentó irse rápidamente para evitar preguntas incomodas al respecto.

—Ejem…—Pero fue muy lenta, claro, cualquiera puede contra alguien cojo.

—Oh vamos Victoire…déjame vivir

—Sí claro, vamos qué rayos hiciste esa vez y no me vengas con un "inocente paseo a la noche" que nunca es así—La miró severamente. Lily bufó, así que siguió caminando hasta que ella tomó sus hombros y la detuvo.

—No, no fue tan así…

—Oh claro que no…explica esto—Le abrió la túnica y levantó la camisa, la otra se sorprendió, en su abdomen tenía un gran moretón. Le picó la herida y la otra gemio de dolor y le quitó la mano. Entonces la rubia la miro interrogante.

—Bueno, está bien, tal vez me he golpeado al entrar por la ventana y tropezarme…pero no es gran cosa

—No te creo, así que más te vale que te quedes en la enfermería, mandaré a Louis y Dominique a custodiar las salidas

—Claro…está bien…—Y se fue directamente allí, se acostó en la cama, miró hacía la ventana y allí estaba un ojo flotando, la estaba vigilando era de esperar. Cuando despertó al día siguiente se levantó feliz, se quitó las vendas y todo, ya podía caminar con normalidad pero los moretones aun tenían efecto doloroso.

Paso una semana muy normal, con sobre protección de su prima, cosa que le parecía dulce, y molesto a la vez, porque la cuidaba pero le restringía todo.

Pero aún así cuando nadie la veía ella salía porque si la realidad no se ajustaba a la práctica ella tendría que deshacerse de ella.


	4. Enfermería y Castigo

**Los buenos momentos se terminan enseguida los malos se prolongan hasta la eternidad**

La primera vez que escuchó esa frase fue de su padre, no sabía lo que significaba pero pronto lo comprendería. Lily Luna Potter era la mejor jugadora de Hogwarts y ya se le veía las oportunidades de emprender el camino profesional cuando termine el colegio así que las presiones sobre ella en el equipo y en sus estudios eran muchas. Tantas que cuando se vio frente a una detención por parte de Mcgonagall luego de que ganaran el partido pero se echara a pelear contra Scorpius Malfoy y Parkinson, sabía que sus padres y todas las casas en especial con Gryffindor tenían rivalidad contra esas familias por las cosas que hicieron, su traición y sus malos actos, todos fueron magos oscuros así que no temía decir que les caían terrible. La cosa había sido que mientras volaba hubo un enfrentamiento contra Parkinson quería quitarle la snitch a toda costa aunque eso significara darle una patada para tirarla de la escoba, casi lo hizo pero se dio vuelta y en vez de ella la otra obtuvo un buen golpe de la parte trasera de la escoba en la cabeza. La chica cayó al suelo, pero enseguida su novio Malfoy la tomó del cuello del traje y la hizo descender con él a toda costa.

Cuando lo hizo ella cayó de nariz al suelo, se la rompió, pero tan pronto como él intentó levantar vuelo ella le tomó de la bota, sangrante y adolorida le partió la nariz de un golpe al rubio, ese golpe fue tan épico como el de su tía Hermione al otro Malfoy en su época, así que luego de ese golpe vino una patada y se le subió encima para molerlo a golpes, la profesora llamó a los prefectos para detenerla, Parkinson se adelantó y la agarró por la espalda, ella se agachó y con fuerza la tiró volando hacia adelante. Pero cuando la pateó en el estomago y la otra se quejó llegó Victoire y Louis, juntos la agarraron, Fred tomó a Malfoy y se lo llevó a rastras aunque el chico pateaba, otra chica una Hufflepuff se llevó a Parkinson.

Desde ese día los tres estaban castigados, menos puntos para su casa y un mes sin estar en el equipo, Lily estaba hastiada, y se tenía que quedar esas dos noches en la enfermería ahora entendía esa frase, el ganar el partido duró solo unos segundos el júbilo se acabo mientras que lo malo el castigo duró el siguiente mes.

Nunca les perdonaría a esas serpientes eso, estaba tan enojada que Albus la tenía que agarrar cuando esos dos pasaban cerca, James no se metía porque apoyaba que les dé una paliza, él y Teddy lo hacían.

Mientras almorzaban, que solo la dejaban salir de la enfermería por su insistencia, así que algo renga y llena de vendas bajaba hasta allí. Cuando se sentó lo hizo al lado de Victoire, esta le reviso el labio tomándola de la cara.

—Ay Lily…—Suspiró pasándole un dedo por el labio que estaba más herido que antes y otro por la mejilla morada— ¿Es tan necesario que hagas estas cosa...?—le preguntó rendida y preocupada. No entendía su insistencia en hacerse daño, menos con esa linda cara que tenía, pero bueno no podía negárselo tampoco, era parte de su personalidad Potter y Weasley valentía y estupidez por igual cuota.

Cuando terminaron de comer los prefectos observaron que llegue hasta la enfermería, Lily con mala gana lo hizo, y cuando estuvo allí se tiró en la cama, maldición, tenía que ser ella verdad, tenía que ser por esas asquerosas serpientes siempre era así. Al caer la noche Victoire fue a visitarla, siendo consciente de cuanto odiaba todo lo que tenga que ver con enfermerías u hospitales, así que le llevó unos dulces que consiguió por James que se escapó hacía Hogsmeade, tenía el mapa de los merodeadores al igual que Fred, juntos lo usaban muy seguido a veces se les unía Lily, que era igual de audaz que ellos y Teddy los cuatro eran problemas seguro, eran como la encarnación de los merodeadores pero sin Peter.

Paso una noche terrible, no podía dormir, se aburrió, jugó al ajedrez a las cartas explosivas, a todo pero no logró que nada ayudase. Así que se rindió y decidió hacer de las suyas, siempre escondía en el Lago una escoba, una Nimbus 2001, era vieja y de su tío, pero igual le servía.

Abrió con cuidado la ventana, había por lo menos más de cinco pisos desde ahí, pero poco le importaba, dejó un hechizo para hacer la ilusión de que alguien dormía allí y salió. Trato de bajar lo posible agarrándose de piedras o ventanas, hasta que llegó al tercer piso y de allí se largó de espalda, con la varita hizo un hechizo para reducir el impacto pero aún así se dio un buen golpe en el trasero.

—Auch…—Se levantó frotándoselo y medio coja se fue hasta el Lago. Si no le permitían volar por las buenas, por las malas sería.


	5. Teorías y Realidad

**Sí los hechos no se ajustan a la teoría, tendrá que deshacerse de ellos**

Cuando Victoire vio a su prima con una gran sonrisa mientras desayunaban supo que había hecho algo malo, porque siempre que iba a la enfermería tenía una cara de odiar al mundo que nada la quitaba así que simplemente se le quedo mirando con sospecha.

Lily lo notó y maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que sonreír no era buena idea. Así que intentó irse rápidamente para evitar preguntas incomodas al respecto.

—Ejem…—Pero fue muy lenta, claro, cualquiera puede contra alguien cojo.

—Oh vamos Victoire…déjame vivir

—Sí claro, vamos qué rayos hiciste esa vez y no me vengas con un "inocente paseo a la noche" que nunca es así—La miró severamente. Lily bufó, así que siguió caminando hasta que ella tomó sus hombros y la detuvo.

—No, no fue tan así…

—Oh claro que no…explica esto—Le abrió la túnica y levantó la camisa, la otra se sorprendió, en su abdomen tenía un gran moretón. Le picó la herida y la otra gemio de dolor y le quitó la mano. Entonces la rubia la miro interrogante.

—Bueno, está bien, tal vez me he golpeado al entrar por la ventana y tropezarme…pero no es gran cosa

—No te creo, así que más te vale que te quedes en la enfermería, mandaré a Louis y Dominique a custodiar las salidas

—Claro…está bien…—Y se fue directamente allí, se acostó en la cama, miró hacía la ventana y allí estaba un ojo flotando, la estaba vigilando era de esperar. Cuando despertó al día siguiente se levantó feliz, se quitó las vendas y todo, ya podía caminar con normalidad pero los moretones aun tenían efecto doloroso.

Paso una semana muy normal, con sobre protección de su prima, cosa que le parecía dulce, y molesto a la vez, porque la cuidaba pero le restringía todo.

Pero aún así cuando nadie la veía ella salía porque si la realidad no se ajustaba a la práctica ella tendría que deshacerse de ella.


End file.
